


In Bed

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: “Are you ... still angry with me?”





	In Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Appletini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletini/gifts).



> For Appletini, hope you like it. :-)

Tony and Gibbs lay together in their bed.

“Gibbs?”

“Yes?”

“Are you ... still angry with me?”

“Yes I am.”

“But can I yet get a kiss before we sleep?”

“No.”

“Please.”

“I said No, DiNozzo!”

“Please, Darling.”

“OK! But only a little kiss today.”

“OK.”

Gibbs bent over and kissed him.

“Gibbs?”

“Yes?”

“Can you take me in your arms, even though you're still angry with me?”

“No, Tony. Maybe tomorrow, but not today.”

“Please.”

Gibbs mumbled something, he didn't understood, then he wrapped his arms around him.

“Jethro?” Tony whispered.

“What is? I wanna sleep, Tony!”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Gibbs kissed him on his left cheek. “And now I wanna sleep.”

“OK. Good night.”

“Good night.”

Two minutes later Tony fell asleep in Gibbs' arms.


End file.
